Oh No In Tokyo!
by Gamegirl1
Summary: Yui, Kyoko and Akari reflect on a trip to Tokyo Park they took when they were younger. YuixKyoko
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! This is my second fan fiction, so I hope you like it! It's them looking back at when they were younger. Enjoy!

XXXXXXXXXX

"Hey. What's that?" asked Chinatsu, pointing at a rather large book.

"I think that's the scrap book the 3 of us made after a trip to Tokyo Park when we were little." said Yui.

"You guys went to Tokyo Park!" exclaimed Chinatsu grabbing the book and opening up to the first page.

"Well not really" said Akari giggling. "We got lost without our parents, thanks to those 2." she said pointing at Kyoko and Yui.

"It wasn't my fault!" said Yui. "It was this one." she said placing her hand on the shoulder of Kyoko.

"Yeah..." she scratched the back of her head."Yui, do you remember what happened that day?"

Yui seemed to look down. "Yeah... of course I do."

"Wait, what happened?" asked Chinatsu. 

Yui looked down blushing. Kyoko just smiled widely. No one said anything and Akari looked at her childhood friends confused.

"Well, anyone gunna tell me?" Chinatsu asked.

Yui sighed and looked over at Kyoko, to find her staring back at her. "Well... you see..."

XXXflashback timeXXX

"Wahhhhh!" a young Kyoko was sitting on her chair next to a girl with long dark hair crying.

"Aww, do- don't cry, Kyoko-Chan. Here, here, I'll find it for you." the dark haired girl looked around their bench for the teddy bear her friend had lost. 

When she couldn't see it, she slipped out from under her seat belt and crawled around on the ground still looking for the bear.

"Wahhhh!" Kyoko was still crying her eyes out.

"Akari-Chan!" yelled the dark haired girl her head under the bench. "Make her be quiet!"

"Got it captain!" said the young Akari grabbing her bag and pulling out a mask. She quickly put it on and within moments the crying turned to laughter.

"Got it!" said the dark haired girl said pulling her arm out from under the train bench, her fist clutching a slightly dusty teddy bear. She climbed back into her seat and dusted the bear off. "Here you -"

"Thank you so much Yui-san!" said a now happy Kyoko, grabbing Yui and pulling her in for a huge hug.

"Uh- no problem Kyoko-Chan." said Yui, her face pulled tight to Kyoko's.

"And thank you too, Akari-Chan!" exclaimed Kyoko taking her other arm and pulling 

Akari in to the hug.

"That's enough of that." Yui said pulling herself away from her friends.

Kyoko yawned loudly. "Yui, will you get our pillows and blanket?"

"Yeah." said Yui yawning as well. She pulled out the case from under their seat and pulled out the pillows, she gave one to Akari, Kyoko, and finally herself.  
>She then pulled out the blanket and tossed one end down to Akari. The three of them snuggled down into their seats and fell asleep.<p>

The train hit a bump that night and woke Yui. 

The dark haired girl looked around; she could see Akari's father's foot sticking out from the bench in front of them. Next to her sat Yui's parents. She could see her father; he was sprawled out, breathing loudly. Yui smiled at her family. She then tried to view Kyoko's parents, but couldn't manage to see more than the leg of Kyoko's mother's leg because they were in the seat directly behind them.

"No one's awake." Yui said quietly to herself.

"I am." said a small voice behind her.

"Ah, Kyoko-Chan, did I wake you?" asked the young Yui looking at her blonde friend.

"No, this train scares me. I can't sleep." said the little Kyoko, blushing ever so slightly.

"Don't be scared Kyoko." said Yui reaching over and patting her friends head. "I'm right here if you need me." she flashed Kyoko a bright smile.

"You don't know how much I need you Yui-San..." commented Kyoko.

Yui looked 

at her friend puzzled. "What do you mean?"

"It's just that..." Kyoko thought for a moment. "You're my best friend Yui-San. And- and I- I love you."

Yui looked at her friend for a moment. The she smiled. She reached over and patted her friends shoulder gently. "I love you too." she said. "You're my best friend as well." Yui put an emphasis on the word 'my'.

"...I'm just your best friend?" Kyoko asked looking at the dirty train floor.

"Well..." Yui thought for a moment. "No, you mean more to me than that."

"That's all I wanted to hear." said the young Kyoko, grabbing her friend and pulling her closer. She leaned in and rested her head on Yui's shoulder. In response, Yui laid her head o top of Kyoko's and yawned. "Good night Yui." said the blonde.

"Good night." responded the little Yui. "See you in the morning." The girls slept like that the whole rest of the way to Tokyo.

The train came to a slow stop, but none of the 3 girls were awake yet. 

Yui could feel something lift her up, so she opened one of her eyes to see her father's face looking back at her. "Good morning sleepy-head!" he said to her with a laugh. "We're in Tokyo. Wanna go walk around?"

"Huh?" Yui sat up slightly and blinked her eyes around. From what she could see, she thought it was amazing. "Can we bring Akari and Kyoko?"

"I think they're still asleep Champ, but let's go check and see."

Yui's father put her down and took her hand. The two of them walked over to see Kyoko standing with one hand clasped by her mother and her other hand rubbing her eye.

"Good morning." said Yui cheerfully to her blonde friend. "Welcome to Tokyo!"

Kyoko blinked. "Wait, this is Tokyo park?" asked the blonde looking around.

Yui laughed "No, we have to walk there, silly"

"What's with all the noise?" called a familiar voice, from above. It was Akari being held by Akane. "Put me down." she told her sister, who without retaliation put her sister on the ground. 

"You don't wanna get lost here." Yui said when she noticed her accident prone red headed friend wasn't holding a grown-up's hand. So she reached over, letting go of her own father's hand and grabbed Akari's.

"Oh-no!" shouted Kyoko.

"What's wrong?" Yui asked.

"Where is he? Where's my Teddy!" Kyoko cried.

"Is he still on the train?" Yui asked.

"I don't know!" the young Kyoko fell to the ground, letting go of her mother's hand, crying.

"Here. Don't cry. You'll be just fine." said Yui.

"Yeah, yeah Kyoko-Chan. It'll be alright." agreed Akari. 

"No. It. Won't!" cried Kyoko.

"Then...uhh..." Yui thought for a moment. "I'll go get him!" she said bravely. "You stay here and try to get this one to stop crying." she ordered Akari.

"Right!" called Akari as she watched the dark haired girl run back towards the train.

Yui ran, ducked and dodged her way past many people, tourists, business men and women, and civilians. Once she reached the train she climbed in, undetected. She ran all the way back to their bench and looked under it. She reach in and pulled out the dusty teddy bear. She smiled at it in victory, then turned around and stared running back for the exit. Just then she heard the wheels on the train squeal. Yui ran as fast as she could to get to the door now. But she wasn't fast enough; she felt the train rumble and shake as it started moving, which knocked her off her feet. She hit the ground hard, and looked up, her vision was slightly dizzy, but she could see a tall man standing in front of her in a suit. 

"Hey... hey are you okay?" asked the man reaching out to help her up. "Hey, Mazaki! Stop the train! We still got a kid!" he called up to the driver.

"I'm... I'm fine." Yui muttered, fixing the band aid on her cheek and dusting herself off.

The train stopped again. "You're lucky I found you. Where are your parents? What's your name?" The nice man asked.

Yui could tell the man wanted to help her, but also wanted to leave. "I'm Yui Funami." she told him of how she had to get this bear back to her friend asap. And that she could get to her parents easily.

The man said okay and let her out. "You go right to your parents now, you hear?" he called after her.

"Okay, got it." she called back.

When Yui arrived back at where she had left she found her blonde friend and her mother crying.

She walked up to her mother "Momma, what's wrong?" Yui asked, wondering why she was crying.

All eyes turned to Yui. "There you are!" Her mother exclaimed. 

"Don't you ever do that again!" her father yelled at her.

"I was helping my friend!" Yui yelled back, holding up the teddy bear.

"Teddy!" exclaimed Kyoko. She jumped up; her face still tear stained and hugged her best friend. "Thank you so much Yui!"

"Yes, thank you Yui." said Kyoko's mother. "Without that, we would have never gotten Kyoko asleep ever again."

"That was a really brave and generous thing you did Champ." said Yui's father, getting down on one knee to talk face to face with his daughter. "I'm very proud of you." her hugged her along with Kyoko, who was still holding Yui tightly. "Just, let an adult know next time though, okay?"

Yui nodded her head and smiled. 

Once everyone was ready to go and they all had their bags, the group of three families made their way to the hotel. Once there they go the biggest room they could and split the cost. There we're 4 rooms, one of them had 2 large beds in it and the rest of the rooms had only one big bed. The kids ended up having to share the double bed room. Akari and her sister would get one bed, and Kyoko and Yui would share one.

"This is gunna be great!" said Akari jumping on the bed.

"Aww you're so cute!" said Akane watching her little sister.

Akari stopped jumping and went over and sat next to Yui at the other side of the room. 

Yui was lying on her side of the bed with the remote in her hand, flipping through the channels. "Oi, Kyoko." she nudged the blonde that was lying next to her. Mirakurun is on, do you wan-"  
>"Mirakurun! Yes!" shouted Kyoko leaping onto Yui. "Thank you!"<p>

The dark haired girl put on the blonde's show. And quietly watched it.

After about 20 minutes, Kyoko yelled "No Mirakurun, don't trust Rivalrun again!" However Mirakurun did, again. "She never listens to me..." said Kyoko turning around after it was over.

"You know she can't hear you, right?" said Yui coolly.

"...of course I do." said Kyoko, twiddling her thumbs. "Hey guys, I'm bored!"

"What do you want us to do about it?" asked Yui, flipping through the channels again.

"I'm leaving." said Akane standing up and leaving the room because her sister hadn't moved in the past half an hour.

When she was finally out of the room, Akari said "My sisters a real creep."

Yui laughed. "Why do you say that?"

"She's just like..." Akari made a face and looked down at her own body. "Never mind."

Kyoko and Yui looked at each other slightly confused. 

"Oh kay..." said Kyoko."I'm still bored!"

"And there's still nothing we can do about it." said Yui yawning loudly.

"Aww, are you sleepy Yui-San?" asked Kyoko caressing Yui's head in her arms.

"Uhh... a little." said Yui answering the blonde's question.

"Then take a nap!" Kyoko said. "Here." she fluffed up Yui's pillow and tucked her in. "There you go." She climbed in next to her and rested her head on Yui's chest. "Snuggles..." she said cutely.

"Uhhh... I'm not that sleepy." said Yui climbing out of the bed, blushing.

"You're no fun." Kyoko pouted.

"I'm sorry?" Yui said gazing out the window. "When are we going to the park?" she asked in Akari's general direction.

"I don't know." said Akari. "I'll go ask." and with that the red head got up and went to talk to her mom.

Meanwhile, still in the room, Kyoko walked up behind Yui who was looking out the window again. Kyoko wrapped her arms around her friend's waist and rested her chin on her shoulder. "I love it here." Kyoko whispered into the dark haired girl's ear.

"In Tokyo?" asked Yui, not moving.

"No, right here." said the blonde tightening her grip around her friend.

"Kyoko...?" Yui turned around, still in her friend's arms.

"Yes" said the young Kyoko.

"I...I think... I- might... that I might..." the little Yui stuttered over her words. "Kyoko... I think I l- "

"I'm back!" Akari jumped into the room. The 2 other girls quickly separated. "Get ready guys! My dad said he'll take us!" 

"Now?" asked Yui, her face still flushed red.

"Yup!"

"Alrighty then." said Kyoko, her face red as well.

"You guys okay? You both look... kinda sick er something."

"We're fine!" said both the girls giving a small glance at each other.

"You guys are acting weird." commented Akari pulling her sweatshirt over her head.

"Kyoko-Chan!" called Kyoko's mother from the main room.

"Comin'!" called Kyoko running out of the room to her mom.

"Yui-San?" asked Akari after the blonde was out of the room.

"Yeah?"

"Is there something wrong with Kyoko-Chan?"

"No." said Yui turning her gaze back at the window. "She's fine... she's... just perfect." Yui said smiling to herself.

XXXXXXXXXX

Don't worry guys! Its not over yet! I'll up load the second part later. I hope you liked it! Read and Review please! ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated in a while, I had some technical issues. But I think it should be okay now. Enjoy this next chapter we're going to start off right where we left off last time.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Are you-" Akari was cut off by a loud sound of a door slamming shut.

Yui looked at her red headed friend before the 2 of them ran out of the room to see what was going on.

"What was that?" Akari asked her older sister as all the adults started yelling and Kyoko's parents ran out of the room.

"The blonde one just ran out..." Akane told the other two younger girls.

"Why'd Kyoko-Chan run out?" Yui asked scared for her friend.

"Something about a teddy bear..." Akane responded. 

"Oh no..." Yui muttered as she turned around and headed back into their bed room. Yui sat down at the bottom of her bed and folded her little hands in her lap. Akari followed her in and watched her from the door way.

"Yui-San...?" Akari said. "What's wrong? Are you okay?"

"Yeah... yeah." she turned and gave a fake smile to her younger friend. "I'll be fine."

A few moments of silence followed, and then Yui spoke again. "Is she back yet?"

As if to answer her question, the girls heard the front door open then slam shut. It was followed by Kyoko's father's voice saying "We can't find her." and with those words Yui stood up, grabbed her hoodie and ran for the door, she dodged her parents and the other adults and ran right out the door. "I need to find her. I need to help her. She needs me." Yui said in her head over and over again as she dashed down the hotel hallway. 

Yui made it all the way out the front door and up the side street before she turned her head around. She saw her red headed friend trying to keep up. Realizing she was now being followed by someone she wanted with her, she decided to slow down a bit.

Yui turned a sharp corner and dashed up a back alley way, she was out of breath now so she jumped behind a dumpster for a break.

"Yui-San!" Called Akari down the alley. The dark haired girl peeked out from behind the garbage bin and waved her hand so her friend would approach her.

The two girls sat there breathing heavily for a minute or so before either said anything.

"Why'd you run away?" the younger girl asked.

"Gotta find Kyoko." Yui said.

"But our parents-"

"Our parents would slow us down!" the older girl said sharply.

"But they could help and-"

"They're gunna call the cops." stated Yui. "So they're going to be looking for us soon. So we have to find her before something bad happens to her."

"Are you sure this is the best plan?" the young red head asked a little scared.

"No." said Yui, with determination in her eye. "But it's the only way I'll know that I did what I could if something bad happens to her."

"_Yui is really being serious_" thought Akari as she nodded her head. "Well I'm with you all the way!"

"Thanks Akari-Chan." Yui said. "We better get looking."

"Where to first?" asked the younger girl.

"Uhh..." Yui muttered putting her index finger to the side of her bottom lip. "Maybe we should check the train station..."

"Okay! Let's go!" said Akari, standing up and pointing towards the sky.

"Right!" Yui hopped up and followed the red head to the end of the alleyway.

The two young girls peeked their heads around the corner. "Just act natural." Yui said as a family with 3 children walked past them. 

The girls walked casually behind the family. "Which way?" asked Akari to her older friend.

"I think we have to cross the street, then turn right..." Yui said unsure.

"Okay, well it's definitely worth a try." Akari stated, with full confidence in her friend.

The girls crossed the street with the family they had been following along with a tall man listening to music, and an elderly woman who gave Akari a pat on the head once they had reached the other side.

"It wasn't far from the hotel..." Yui said referring to the train station. Just then a loud train whistle rang.

"We're close!" Akari shouted happily.

_"We're coming for you, Kyoko-Chan!"_ Yui said happily in her head.

The girls walked over to the door Akari walked in, but soon noticed she wasn't with her friend anymore. "Yui-San!" she shouted before turning around.

"Oi, Akari!" Yui shouted from behind her red headed friend. "She's not here."

"How do you know that?" the younger one asked. 

Yui pointed at something sitting by the door and said "She would have seen it."

Akari's eyes followed Yui's finger and saw an unmistakable bear sitting on the ground right next to the front door.

"Oh-no." Akari said as she walked over and picked up the bear. She dusted if off a little and handed it to Yui, who stared at it for a few minutes. Tears weld up in her eyes, but she didn't let them fall just yet. Akari put a comforting hand on her back and walked her away from the train station.  
>Yui's mouth began to quiver. She was on the verge of a full on melt down and Akari knew that.<p>

The red head looked around for somewhere they could go that might help Yui settle down a bit. She saw a rather large hole in a fence so she thought it would be calming for Yui to let it all out back there. The younger girl took a quick look at her friend and saw a single tear run down her cheek. So she rushed her through the hole in the fence.  
>Once they were through Akari noticed it wasn't just some old backyard, but it was a large beautiful park. Akari saw a fountain that was surrounded by benches, so she led the sobbing Yui over to one and sat her down.<p>

The second Yui hit the bench tears came streaming down her face. "What's going to happen to her! I should know where to find her!" the dark haired girl yelled at her red headed friend as she cried her eyes out.

"I'm sure she'll be fine Yui-San. It'll be okay." Akari said, holding her sobbing friend in her arms. 

"Nothing will be okay until I find her." the young Yui said between sobs.

"Then let's keep looking." Akari said. "She wouldn't want you to stop yet."

Yui looked up at her younger friend. "You're... right!" she wiped her eyes with her sleeve and stood up. "We've gotta keep looking!"

"That's my captain!" the little Akari said cheerfully.

"But... where do we look next?" Yui asked turning around to face Akari.

"I... don't know." she responded sadly.

"Hmm... well, we aren't far from the train station... maybe she wanted to find him, but she ended up here instead!" Yui said happily.

"Do you really think that Yui?" the red head asked unsure.

"Well no... But... it's a possibility, right?"

"Right!" Akari exclaimed.

"So let's look around here first!" Yui took off running "I'm gunna check the other side of the park, you check this one. Meet back here in about 10 minutes!" she said, pointing at the large clock tower in the center of the park.

"Gotchya!" the red head yelled back.

Ten minutes passed and the girls met back up, but neither was with Kyoko.

"Common... let's try someplace else." Akari said kicking at the ground tiredly.

"It's getting late." Yui said looking at the beginning sunset. "...I hope we find her soon." 

The two girls made their way to the front gate rather than go back through the hole in the fence. They crossed over a medium sized bridge on their way to the exit. But they stopped when they heard a very familiar sound, the sound of a young girl, crying.

XXXXXXXXXX

Well what'd you think? I hope you liked it.

Think they'll find their little blonde friend?


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, here's chapter 3, the final chapter! I know it's a bit late, but I hope you like it anyways!

XXXXXXXXXX

"Kyoko-Chan!" Yui yelled hopefully. "Where are you?"

"Yui-Chan?" called the voice.

"Yeah, yeah it's me! Akari's here too! Where are you?" Yui said frantically.

"I'm stuck under the bridge!" the young Kyoko called back. "Help me."

"I'm coming." Yui said. "She handed the bear to Akari and told the red head to stay put.

"Got it." Akari said with a wink. "Good luck."

Yui nodded and smiled at her younger friend. She then crawled through the sides of the bridge and, hanging on tightly, she lowered herself down. Her feet brushed the water before she dropped in. The water wasn't high; it only came to about her knees. She looked over and in the shade from the bridge she could see her friend standing on a small, rocky, island directly under the bridge.

"Help, Yui-Chan." the young Kyoko cried.

"I'm coming." Yui said trudging up to her through the water. The dark haired girl made her way to the rocky island where her friend waited for her.

Once Yui was safely up next to her Kyoko grabbed her and pulled her in for a huge hug. 

"Thank you so much Yui." Kyoko said, still hanging around the dark haired girl.

"It's not over just yet," Yui replied. "But you're welcome."

"My pant leg is caught..." Kyoko said releasing Yui and pointing to her leg.

"Oh..." Yui said kneeling beside the young blonde.

Kyoko's pants were torn multiple times, making it even harder to get it free. "How long have you been down here?" Yui asked her friend, still trying to free her.

"At least an hour... I'm really sorry Yui."

"Why are you saying sorry to me?" Yui asked trying to keep from yelling at the blonde for getting in such a bad situation.

"Well... you must have been really worried about me... you did come lookin' for me after all..." Kyoko said blushing deeply.

"There!" Yui said happily. She had gotten her friend untangled and stood up.

"Thanks you... Yui-Chan." Kyoko said hugging her friend gently.

Yui noticed immediately that this wasn't the usual way Kyoko hugged. This hug was softer, more meaningful. "Kyoko-Chan..." Yui said, her voice almost inaudible because of the rumbling of the river around them.

"Yes?" Kyoko asked not letting go of Yui.

"I... I- I really like..." Yui stopped mid sentence, she let her voice trail off.

"I feel the same way." Kyoko said, her hands sliding down Yui's arms and taking her hands in her own. "Can I..." Kyoko thought for a moment. "Can I thank you?"

"You already have." Yui said, entangling her fingers with Kyoko's.

"True... but..." Kyoko allowed her voice to trail off. She stepped slightly closer to Yui, and gave her hands a gentle squeeze. "I... I want to do it... better."

"How?" Yui asked blushing deeply.

"Like..." Kyoko took a deep breath. "Like this." Kyoko put one hand on the side of Yui's face, she pulled Yui towards her gently and leaned in. Kyoko closed her eyes, and ever so gently put her lips on Yui's. One set of their hands were still together, holding tight. Yui took her free arm and pulled the young Kyoko in closer. Their lips broke apart after a few moments but the two young girl's face's stayed close. They stared lovingly at each other for a few more minutes, Yui was first to speak.

"You're welcome." She said a wide smile spreading across her face slowly.

Kyoko smiled back and rested her head on Yui's chest. "No problem."

The dark haired girl held her blonde friend in her arms, holding onto her tight, not wanting to let go.

"Don't ever run out like that again." Yui warned.

"I won't." Kyoko promised. "Not as long as I'm with you, Yui."

"Oh... Kyoko-Chan..." Yui said lovingly to the young blonde.

"I lov-" Kyoko was cut off by a high pitched "Hey!"

"Are you guys okay down there?" Akari called from above.

"I forgot she was here..." Yui said bluntly.

"Yeah... she's really easy to forget about." Kyoko agreed, laughing.

The two girls broke their hug awkwardly, looking at each other, smiling.

"So, how are we gunna do this?" Yui asked surveying the water.

"Together!" Kyoko said grabbing Yui's hand and rushed into the cold water. Kyoko lead the way up through the river and up the side of the riverbank. The two girls scrambled to their feet as they got to the top and were greeted by their young red headed friend.

"Took you long enough." she said to her two friends.

"Well I didn't see you climbing down there to help." Yui said jokingly, standing up.

"I can't swim!" Akari wined.

"Yeah, yeah. Excuses, excuses!" Kyoko said jokingly dusting her tattered pant leg off with the side of her hand.

"Ah! Kyoko-Chan!" Akari said jumping into her blonde friend and hugging her tight. "I'm so glad we found you."

"I'm very great full..." Kyoko said. "To the both of you."

The hug was broken and Akari leaned towards Yui. "Give it to her." and pointed.

"Huh?" Yui's eyes followed the red heads finger and found it was pointing at Kyoko's teddy bear.

Figuring out what Akari had told her what to do, Yui nodded and smiled and took off running to get it.

The dark haired girl picked up the bear and headed back to her friend, standing directly in front of the blonde. "I believe this belongs to you."

Kyoko smiled wide and took the bear from her friend. "Thank you." The blonde stared at her best friend, looking her directly in the eyes to find she was staring back with the same kind of emotion. Silence followed as the two held their loving gaze.

"Let's get going, our parents are probably freaking out." Said the red head, breaking the silence.

"Right!" Both Kyoko and Yui said at once, both of them now blushing a deep red.

"You guys are so weird." Akari commented as she lead her friends to the exit.

XxxEndFlashbackxxX

There was an awkward silence in the room as Yui finished the story. The dark haired girls face was a deep red and she was staring at the floor.

"...How come you never told me?" Akari asked.

"You never asked." Yui said bluntly.

"Kyoko-senpai! You stole my Yui's first kiss!" Chinatsu said getting to her feet and pointing accusingly at the blonde.

"Hey I-" Kyoko tried to say before Yui interrupted her.

"I let her kiss me." Yui stated. "I wanted to. It's not just her fault Chinatsu-Chan..."

"You're really serious..." Chinatsu said, falling back to her knees on the floor. After another awkward silence Chinatsu spoke up again. "Is there still anything there?" she asked.

"Between Kyoko and I?" Yui asked. "Well I-"

"Yes." Kyoko piped in.

"Yes?" All the other girls, including Yui asked.

"Yes..." Kyoko said a shadow now cast over her eyes.

The girls watched Kyoko for a moment waiting for her to continue, but she didn't. They watched as tears fell from her eyes and stained the carpet below her face. They could hear her quietly sobbing.

Yui motioned for the two younger girls to leave so she could talk to Kyoko alone for a moment. The pinkette and red head exited the room without making a sound, leaving their two upper class men to talk in privacy. 

"Kyoko." Yui said. No response. "Kyoko, please look at me." Yui said placing her hand on her friends shoulder. That was enough for the blonde though, she flung herself on her friend and wrapped her arms tightly around her, squeezing her tightly.

"Do you know how hard it was Yui?" Kyoko began through her loud sobs. "How hard it was to pretend for all these years, and after that! After you let me kiss you! You knew how I felt and you never did anything! I tried to give you hints! So many times I've tried! Why can't you just love me as much as I love you!" Kyoko was screaming at Yui by now, her face along with Yui's shirt were now stained with the blondes tears.

Yui said nothing, she was fighting with herself to not burst into tears herself. But, as she looked into her friends wet blue eyes she couldn't stand it, not anymore. She finally broke down as well. Tears filled her eyes and began running down her cheeks.

The two girls held each other tight, crying in to each other's arms. Kyoko sniffed. "Why are you crying?" She asked wiping her red puffy eyes that seemed to be out of tears for the moment.

"Because..." Yui started, her sobs getting louder. "I love you too."

"Yui." Kyoko said, new tears forming in the corners of her eyes. However, these weren't the same kind of tears that were just falling from her eyes. The blonde held her friend in her arms and rocked back and forth trying to sooth her. She stroked her hair and petted her head as she swayed from side to side. "This isn't the Yui I grew up with. The Yui I grew up with wouldn't be crying right now."

Yui sat up and looked at her friend. She wiped her eyes and asked "What would she be doing then?" She sniffed and looked into Kyoko's big, blue eyes.

"This." Kyoko said leaning in and kissing her friend. Although she had started the kiss Kyoko allowed Yui to take control. The dark haired girl lowered her blonde friend to the floor and climbed on top of her. Her tongue gently flicked at Kyoko's upper lip, as if it were asking for permission to enter. It was granted permission and gently and slowly began a wrestling match with the pink tongue that occupied Kyoko's mouth. After exploring what seemed like every inch of the blonde's mouth, Yui withdrew her tongue and ended the kiss with a gentle peck. She moved her face away from her friends as she waited for her to speak.

"I love you Yui."

"I love you too Kyoko."

XXXXXXXXXX

Alright it's done! What'd you think? Did you like the ending? Tell me in the reviews! Please and thank you!


End file.
